fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellara Nocte/Announcement Wall
---- Here is where the guild mates of Stellara Nocte can go to check up on updates and announcements that the guildmaster and his advisor may need to make whenever an event is coming up that the guild is participating in, such as national events like the Grand Magic Games or more unqiue events to the guild such as the S-Class Promotional Trials. All announcements will be made by the guildmaster and the advisor only due to them being the ones sorting the guild out. Things such as new members and other miscellaneous events will also be made here so be sure to check the Announcement Board for anything new happening within the guild. Announcements 14th February 2018 For those of you who aren't aware of recent changes, Stellara Nocte has been approved as a member of the Parthenon Alliance, so you guys can expect to hear more from Astrarche with regards to future tournaments and events involving us. We encourage you all to get to know the mages from our allied guilds as to build good relations. Additionally, we'd appreciate any mission requests and bounty requests you guys have for us - we'd love to see you guys kick some butt out in the field. Don't forget that good performance during missions can greatly increase the chances of your character getting promoted to S-Class (along with your combat in the S-Class Trials, of course). —[[User:Davide Yamazaki/Sandbox|'Davide Yamazaki']][[User talk:Davide Yamazaki|(I will find you, and I ''will kill you'')]] 23:50, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- 01st May 2017 So some of those who aren't contemporary with Discord (a chat service which I strongly recommend you join if you haven't already done so, since this is where a lot of the guild's updates are posted) may not have realised that Stellara's guild master is inactive at the moment~ this is true to his hiatus. In accordance with this occurrence, the S-Class Trials will be postponed till Guy is back on the wiki again. Do not fret though, this only means more time for you to develop your characters! Meanwhile, BlindDoor has been assigned with the job of maintaining the guild with me in your guild master's absence so if you have any enquires, don't hesitate to contact him or myself. Sorry for any inconveniences we may have caused. —[[User:Davide Yamazaki/Sandbox|'Davide Yamazaki']][[User talk:Davide Yamazaki|(I will find you, and I ''will kill you'')]] 22:26, May 1, 2017 (UTC) ---- 20th March 2017 So it's been agreed by the circle (Me, Davide and others.) that 13th May 2017 will be the S-Class Trials day where all of you are welcome to test your skills and abilities against eachother in rounds that require different skills and attributes to complete. Obviously you will probably have to tell me before you want to participate so I can know who is participating, well either me or the guild advisor because ya know, we are the ones setting this up lol. Hope to see you there. Guy (Hindi alam) 10:40, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- 5th March 2017 So then lads, It's surprising to see how this guild has turned out after a short period of time but I think it's safe to say that the Stellara Nocte Guild has finally begun. With nine registered members (even though we are still awaiting three characters to be done and a few more to actually be finished according to the authors) including myself and the guild advisor, as well as earning a place in the Toveri Alliance we are already making a good start so far. The past few days we have tried to set all the basics up for the guild but what we are still missing are some S-Class wizards AND more importantly (well important to me) is that we are also missing a Guild Ace. Many of you lads have talked about your characters, with a few of you even confident in their skills, so if we do ever hold an S-Class Trials I expect it to be very interesting. Guy (Hindi alam) March 5, 2017 (UTC)